


Coffee, Tea, or Me?

by day6isworthit



Series: Welcome Home [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, good morning wonpil, kim wonpil smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6isworthit/pseuds/day6isworthit
Summary: Wonpil woke up with a surprise waiting for him. What could it be?





	Coffee, Tea, or Me?

I woke up with a boner. Well, fuck, what's new? The first thing I saw as I opened my eyes was y/n lying on my stomach, stroking my dick through my boxers. She was fast asleep, heck she was even snoring a little. 

Yes, everyone, she's doing this in her sleep. And I'm the one who's suffering. She's been having wet dreams for the past couple of days, and so far she already fingered herself, grabbed my fingers and sucked on it, and now this. 

This is pure torture for me, I can't do anything about it because when I wake her up she becomes cranky all day. And cranky y/n means no sexy time for me. So I just have to sit through this. But goddamn, it's so hard to resist myself from bucking my hips to match her pace. 

I reached down and pushed her hair away from her face. She's really doing this unconsciously, wow. 

Fuck, I can't take this anymore. 

"Y/n, babe, wake up." I said slightly shaking her. She's still stroking me, fuck this. I'm about to cum any minute if she continues this. 

"Y/n" Still nothing, I'm panting by this point. 

She stirred in her sleep, finally waking up. Thank you God.

"Good morning baby, why do you look like that? What's happening?" She said looking up at me.

"Can you finish what you started in your sleep, please?" 

"Morning wood, love?"

"Well, I was sleeping peacefully a few minutes ago but I woke up to you giving me a handjob asleep. Now please, for the love of all things holy, can you help me finish." I said discarding my pathetic boxer shorts, my dick springing free, long and hard. 

She laughed at me for a good few seconds but when she saw my face, dead serious, she didn't need any more convincing. She dropped her head onto me, cleaning off the precum leaking on my head. Y/n doesn't need to do much anymore since I'm almost there anyway, I just need a few more push. 

She swallowed me whole, my tip reaching the back of her throat, choking her. She makes a gagging sound every time, and god, what music to my ears. I ran my hands through her hair, holding her head as she goes on me, up and down. 

"Almost there, y/n." I bucked my hips, pushing myself in her mouth, harder...faster, until I reached climax. I felt my thighs shake as I released my juices into her mouth.

"You good now?" She said licking her lips as she helped me put my boxers back on; trailing kisses up my stomach before reaching up to meet my lips. I can taste myself on her and can I just say, she's the tastiest that way. 

"Yes, thank you. Good morning y/n." She collapsed on top of me and laid her head on my chest. 

"I don't want to go to work." She mumbled, as I wrapped my hands and legs around her. 

"Then don't, babe. Stay here with me today?" 

"I can't, I have deadlines due today." She said as she pushed herself up away from me. 

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you make coffee, I need it to wake me up." 

"I'm not enough to wake you up?" I smirked at her, that earned me a smug look from her. But damn she still looked cute. 

"I'm serious Wonpil, please?"

"I'll put on the kettle, go shower."

She left for the bathroom with a sigh, dragging her feet as she walked. She seemed really tired the past few days, poor thing. Maybe I should help ease her stress. You know, to at least return the favor for this morning. 

When I heard the water start running in the shower, I got up and followed her inside, opening the door as quietly as possible. You see, when you enter our bathroom, you'll immediately be faced by the toilet. Adjacent to that is the sink and some cabinets, to your right would be the shower area with a glass divider, that barely covers anything really. And right now, I'm really thankful y/n and I decided to use a glass divider instead of shower curtains because I'm now looking at my girlfriend's naked body. 

Her bare back was on full display for me, her long wet hair dripping with water as she lathered herself with soap. I removed my shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket and discarded my boxers once again, and tossed it to the side. I entered the shower area, sneaking up behind y/n. She was trying to reach her back with a loofa but her too short of an arm can't. 

"Let me help you babe." I said snatching the loofa from her hands and ran it down her back. 

"Wonpil what are you doing?"

"Helping you shower." I reached down her butt cheeks and squeezed it with my hands, it was so fluffy it's actually my favorite body part of hers. 

In my defense, I really did want to help her shower; without any malice whatsoever. She truly loves it when I scrub her back, and I love doing it for her. But man, it's really hard to resist her right now, especially with how our morning actually started. 

She leaned her body against me; her back to me as I ran the loofa over her boobs, grazing it slightly, my fingers touching her delicate skin. She reached for my left arm and led me towards her core, letting me finger her. I circle her clit that was all too wet for me. She spread her legs and hoisted it on the steel railing of the glass divider, giving me better access to her cunt. 

Her moans was getting louder and louder as my fingers go in and out of her. One finger. And then two...then three, going harder and faster. I reached down and trailed kisses on the soft skin behind her ear down to her jawline, sucking on it and leaving marks. She's going to hate me for that. 

"Wonpil... faster please, I'm almost there."

"No wait, don't cum yet. I want to be inside you when you do." I said immediately pulling my hand away from her. 

"What the fuck Wonpil." She said whimpering at the lack of fingers inside of her when she was close. 

I turned her around to face me, yanking her towards me hungrily. I kissed her in a hurry, our tongues fighting each other for dominance. Nope, you're not winning against me, y/n. But damn, she was sucking on my tongue like a child sucks on her lollipop. 

I lifted her up, and wrapped her legs around me. She had her hands tangled in my hair, pulling and tugging on it. God, that feels so good. 

I pulled away, not wanting to delay this anymore. I need to be inside her. 

"You're on the pill right?" 

"Yeah, get to it Wonpil. Please, I'm begging."

I got out of the shower and walked us towards the sink, and sat her on the counter giving me better access to fuck her. I lined her entrance, slightly teasing her with the head of my cock. Inserting only the tip and pulling it back out. 

"Wonpil, I don't have all day. Are you going to put your dick inside me or not?"

And without any second thoughts I pushed myself inside; her walls tightening around me. I waited for a few seconds before I picked up my speed, allowing her to adjust to how big I was. 

"Ah, fuck, you feel so good, baby," she cursed as I continued ramming inside her, my movements growing feral by every moment. 

God, she's irresistible. 

"Wonpil, keep doing that!" I did as she pleased, hitting her sweet spot endlessly. She clenches around my cock with a moan, and I cannot help but feel my climax approaching.

We both reached our highs in no time, panting heavily, breathing into each other. Nothing beats the feeling of releasing inside her, may it be her mouth or her pussy. It's such a beautiful experience nonetheless. 

"I love you so fucking much Wonpil." She said before kissing me, as I pulled myself out of her. 

"I love you too, y/n. Do you still need that coffee to wake you up?" I said handing her a towel. 

"No sir, I'm definitely awake now."

"Go get dressed, you'll be late for work."

"Well, who's fault is it?" 

"Touché." I said as I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me. 

Yup, definitely a good way to start my day.


End file.
